Oswald’s Hiccups/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Oswald’s Hiccups. *Pooh: (Reading) Oswald’s Hiccups! *Lucius Best/Frozone: Hey, Oswald! *Oswald: Hey, Frozone! *Lucius Best/Frozone: Guess What! *Oswald: What? *Lucius Best/Frozone: I Have Some Lemonade For Us! *Oswald: All Right, let's drink! *(Oswald drinks the lemonade fast) *Oswald: Oh yeah... HICCUP! *Lucius Best/Frozone: Hey!, What Was That? *Oswald: Oh No... I... HICCUP! *Lucius Best/Frozone: Oswald!, Are You Hiccups? *Oswald: Yes... HICCUP! *Lucius Best/Frozone: Oh No! *Oswald: Call for help!... HICCUP! *Lucius Best/Frozone: All Right! *(Lucius Best/Frozone calls The Backyardigans, Pooh and Paw Patrol) *Lucius Best/Frozone: The Backyardigans, Pooh and Paw Patrol!, Oswald Gets A Hiccups! *Marshall: What Should We Do to cure him?!?! *Lucius Best/Frozone: He Needs To Stop The Hiccups! *Chase: Can we try give him water? *Rocky: Let's find out to cure him. *Lucius Best/Frozone: Okay! *(Oswald drinks water and hiccups again) *Lucius Best/Frozone: It Didn't Work! *Rubble: We can try to give him some pie. *Special Agent Oso: Go for it! *Lucius Best/Frozone: All Right! *(Oswald eats pie and hiccups) *Lucius Best/Frozone: It Didn't Work, Either! *Zuma: Maybe we can scare him with Hockey Mask from Friday the 13th. *Everest: Is it going to work? *Skye: I hope so. *The Backyardigans: Let's find out to scare the hiccups away. *Lucius Best/Frozone: Okay! *All: BOO! *Oswald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Oswald screams like a girl and stops hiccupping) *Lucius Best/Frozone: Yay! *(Oswald and the other celebrated when Oswald's hiccups are gone) *The Backyardigans: Hey!, It Worked! *Pooh: It really worked and we finally figured it out. *Oswald: Thanks For Stop My Hiccups! *All: You're Welcome. *(Oswald and the other hugging) *Oso: Can you pass me the mustard? *All: Sure. *Sub-Zero: No! *Oso: Please? *Sub-Zero: Augh! Fine. *Oso: Okay! *Ultraman Max: OSO!, STOP DON'T DRINK IT DON'T DRINK THAT MUSTARD!!!! *(Oso Drinking The Mustard) *(Ultraman Max destroys the mustard fast) *Ultraman Max: Oso!, Look What You Did! *Oso: What did I do?!?! *Ultraman Max: You Drink That Mustard! *Oso: No please don't take me to the timeout! *Ultraman Max: Go To Your Room! *(Oso crying while going to his room) *(Slams the door) *Moose a Moose: Hey!, That's My Pear! *Ultraman Max: HEY, MOOSE! *Moose a Moose: Yes? *Ultraman Max: Did you know what Oso did? *Moose a Moose: Yeah? *Ultraman Max: He tried to drink the mustard! *Moose a Moose: Oh No! *Ultraman Max: You should ground him! *Moose a Moose: Uh-Oh! *Ultraman Max: What is it? *Moose a Moose: It's Oso!, He's Crying! *(Oso Crying) *Ultraman Max: Oso what's wrong?!?! *Oso: (Sobbing) I'm Crying!, Because I Drink That Mustard! *Ultraman Max: No don't cry it's okay! *(Oso Crying) *Ultraman Max: I give you some coffee, want some coffee? *Little Bear: Mmm I Love Coffee *Ultraman Max: Not you Little Bear!, Oso! *Little Bear: Then I Will Drink Bleach *Ultraman Max: LITTLE BEAR DO NOT DRINK THE BLEACH! THE BLEACH WILL KILL YOU! *(Little Bear drinks Bleach) *(Ultraman Max destroys the bleach quickly) *(Little Bear Chokes) *(Ultraman Max saves Little Bear's life) *Little Bill: I’m going to eat poop *(Ultraman Max Spanks on Little Bear's Butt) *Little Bill: Mmm Yummy *(Ultraman Max flushes poop down the toilet) *Little Bill: I’m Jumping off the Empire State building *(Ultraman Max turns Little Bill into stone) *Flounder: Mmm Batteries *(Flounder eats the batteries) *Ultraman Max: THE BATTERIES ARE DANGEROUS FOR YOU! *Franklin: I love firecrackers *(Franklin eats firecrackers) *(Ultraman Max throws Firecrackers into the sky) *Chase: Lets just end the episode *Ultraman Max: Okay! *Piglet: You Know What I Will Feed Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest and Tracker Chocolate *Narrator: HEY PIGLET!!!! *Piglet: WHAT?!?! *(Piglet Fed The 8 Pups Chocolate) *Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest and Tracker: (Choking) *(Ultraman Max saves the 8 Pups) *Pooh: Sorry But They Are Dead *Nelson Muntz: HaHa *Ultraman Max: POOH, NELSON KILL PIGLET!!!! *Nelson: Ok *(Nelson kills Piglet) *Ultraman Max: Let's end this episode. *Oscar The Grouch: You Cant Do That This Video is Endless *Ultraman Max: I'll make this video end! *'Pooh:' Now’s the time to close the book *'Piglet:' Though we’ve just begun, it's true *'Tigger:' We’ll say goodbye until another day Pooh and Piglet: Another day with new adventures on the way Tigger: '''They’re on the way '''Pooh and Piglet: We're on our way All: '''So off we go, we won't be far, we'll be waiting here for you. '''Pooh: With hills to run Tigger: And higher trees to climb Piglet: And someone there to catch you All: In the nick of time So it's goodbye for now Eeyore: '''Goodbye '''All: '''To all of you '''Eeyore: To you All: We'll meet again when you all come First Off-screen Chorus: Into the Book of Pooh All: So it's goodbye for now Second Off-screen Chorus: Goodbye for now All: To all of you Second Off-screen Chorus: 'To all of you ('Christopher Robin: Mom, I'm home!) All: '''We'll meet again when you all come '''Pooh and Piglet: Into the Book of Pooh '''Third Off-screen Chorus: '''From here among all the best of friends, here where the story never ends Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, here in the Book of Pooh Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, here in the Book of Pooh Category:The Dino-Mite Friends Club Show TV Spoofs Category:The Dino-Mite Friends Club Show TV Spoof Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts